


Slaves in chains

by Resplandor



Category: Hetalia:Axis Power
Genre: M/M, bad guy Spain, their relationship is not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resplandor/pseuds/Resplandor
Summary: English is not my native language, so I'm not sure there will be any mistakes.They are closer to history than the original."Likes can depend on each other."





	Slaves in chains

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I'm not sure there will be any mistakes.
> 
> They are closer to history than the original.
> 
> "Likes can depend on each other."

Antonio, the Spainish Empire, now the most powerful empire around the world, sat in his armchair and played his jewelled dagger. Listen to pedro. You don't seem to be following orders these days."  
By cleaning, Rovino turned his back, leaving Antonio with a thin figure. He smiled a crooked smile as if nothing had happened. Is there a limit to joking? My dear Lord suzerain." He secretly touched the dagger hidden in his sleeve.  
"Huh." Antonio's dagger was thrust into the table. "That's the best." He got up and walked slowly behind Rovino, hugging the boy from behind as he swept the room with a broom. Antonio leaned over his shoulder and ran his fingertips lightly across Rovino's cheek.  
The boy winced in fear.  
Antonio suddenly seized him by the sleeve where the knife had been hidden, and raised his hand high, while the other seized Rovino by the neck.  
"You -- what are you doing --" Rovino raised his head and tried to escape the pain of suffocation.  
"The England guy has been a real firebrand lately. So was the Netherlands -- they were always out of hand. Francis is still there to covet your ownership, not to mention the hated Ottoman." Antonio whispered in Rovino's ear, in a low voice. "It is only the American side that can save me a little, they knew the necessity of hiding their hate. Though some of their people are not very intelligent, still disobey my rules.  
Antonio let go of the hand that was grasping his neck, and Rovino fell to the ground, breathing in the dusty air. Antonio took Rovino's hand and dropped a kiss on it.  
"Do you want to leave now, too?" He hugged Rovino, his tattered shirt full of the salty smell of the sea.  
"Never mind, I promise." At the angle Antonio can not see, Rovino's eyes because Antonio's words had a moment of brilliance. "As long as you one day, beat me."  
Rovino's wrist, which he had just lifted, fell again on the rough ground.  
Antonio kissed him on the neck and tore his skirt to pieces. Rovino knew it would happen again. It didn't the first time. Antonio was pleased with his body and performance and enjoyed it.  
Start with him coming here. He can bear his wayward behavior from the beginning.  
No one wants to be taken away, but what can Rovino do? He is weak and can only take what he wants.  
"Ah... No...... "Rovino's feeble hands rested on Antonio's chest. Antonio had always been cold and cruel to him. He would never be gentle with him, even at the time like this moment. Antonio knew he was not feeling well for his actions. But Rovino also knew Antonio should not be like this.  
Strong, gentle... Not the sun, but warm and shining...  
"Don't talk." Antonio took his hand and licked it along his fingers until his teeth fell on the blood vessels that beat in his wrist. Rovino gave a mournful cry. Antonio took the opportunity to bury himself deeply in his body, and dizziness and pain tormented Rovino's reason.  
The sharp teeth made the bright red blood run down Rovino's arms to the bodies of the two men. Antonio's face was obscured by his neglected half-length hair.  
Antonio may really care about him, but he sees him as the rarest toy of all. Antonio's tenderness and warmth were all taken up by his people; the avatars are not allowed to have emotions. They are slaves of human.  
Antonio hit hard. He bit into Rovino's flesh and watched the blood dript down and reddened their bodies. Rovino tasted a strange, sad pleasure in pain, as if something had been killed.  
The last thing Rovino remembered before his consciousness was a fleeting hug.


End file.
